Tails The Phantom Thief
by Nightmaretails
Summary: Many years after happened in Nightmare Night, The Night's Phantom had returned from it's mysterious 18 years of disapperance. And only this time, the certain fox of the sonic team is the one who is in the shadows of the phantom thief. With many mysterious to solve and a key to find, will Tails be able to find his true goal, being the best magician ever lived.


 **Chapter 1: The Night's Phantom Thief**

 **Italy, Ravenna Museum**

 **8:00pm**

 **It was a normal night in the Ravenna streets, but in the Museum of Ravenna were not as normal night as it used to be. Italian police guard surrounds the entire place, also including with helicopters, for there were guarding something valuable. In there lies a treasure, a treasure that thieves crave to stole; The Roman Diamond. It was heavily guarded but one thief manage to break it's fortified security.**

Police guard: Sir, we have sealed off every entrances and exits of musuem, and every force is accounted

Police Chief: Good, He'll be here in just moments now

Police guard: Are you sure he'll come sir? It's just so odd for a thief to send an advance notice

Police Chief: Hmph!, no matter, whoever that thief is, he might be pretty foolish to send something like that and give us the fair advantage.

Police guard: Don't worry sir, we have complete security over these place and theres no way that thief have the chance to get in.

Police Chief: You're right now let's-

Musuem Guard: Chief!, He's here!, The thief is here Inside!

Police chief: WHAT!, How did he-, bah!, forget it everyone after him!

Inside the museum, security guards have been chasing a white figure, who he has the diamond of ravenna. After minutes of pursuing, they cornered him where he has no were left to run. "Ha!, there's no were left to run, thief!" Said one of the guards. The white figure just stands there, doing nothing but stare at his enemies. "Give up now, if you know what's good for you".

The white figure raised his head, "You know, you might be the ones who should give up". He throws something at them and it started to puff up smoke around the room. "Gah! What is this! 'Coughs' " Said one of the guards. "You know from the point were you chasing me...is also the point were you die". Everyone gasped as they struggled to breath throughout the gas, though the white figure isn't suffocating because he wore a gas mask, making him immune to the gas.

As the last battalion of guards were in slumber and so does the smoke cleared out, the white figure removes the gas mask, revealing his unseen face. As he walk throughout the corridor and hallway, he could see many of the guards were past asleep by his gas, not even mentioning on how much area of the gas affecting others by far.

He continues walking towards the central of musuem, from where his prize was awaiting to be claimed. After many minutes of walking throughout the place, he was getting irritated, he knew the the museum was like a maze and it's no wonder thieves was giving themselves a hard time to get to it. He stop for a moment and step back, turning his head to the left, his eyes dilated.

 **The Roman Diamond was found.**

He smiled at this and proceeds to his target. As he was about to enter the room, a spark ran to his head, and with one quick motion, he evades lazer shot unscathed. Recovering from the evasive move that he did, a voice spoke. "It seems that i have to interrupt your daily heist 'phantom thief', but reaching your prize is not what it is to be yours". "Who are you?" The phantom thief said. "Haha, like you don't know me yet, but we have crossed our paths once"

The Phantom thief eyes widened at the voice, "That can't be you...Metal Sonic". The Metallic Hedgehog chuckled, he started walking out of the darkness, revealing is full Metal Form. "That's right, It's me, Metal Sonic, I'm quite surprised that you still know me...Tails". The Phantom Thief gasped as his true identity was spoken, though he just maintained his 'poker face' in his expression.

Tails: What're you doing here Metal Sonic? I thought you were working with the Doctor.

Metal Sonic: Yes, Indeed I am, though after I've heard the news that you were going to steal this Diamond, I cannot help myself but to get here and confront you personally and after all... it's been a long time.

Tails: Hmmm, from what reason did you came here for?...Killing me?

Metal Sonic: 'chuckles', Well killing is a strong word Tails, you should know that. Though "revaling his sharp metallic claws" you already guessed from what I came here for, do you?

Tails: Hmmm, Well I guess my first theory was right, though it did not explain what makes you go through this trouble to find me?, wait let me guess...

Metal Sonic: Sorry about this Tails, though my orders were completely clear and I cannot disobey that order, you must understand this.

Tails: I already understand that...They truly want that badly Metal Sonic. Though, I hope you might understand stand this as well...Old Friend.

Metal Sonic: I know, yet I wasn't expecting this day would come.

Tails: Why expect this day for while we can do it right now!

Tails leaped into Metal Sonic in an attempt to slice him in half with his lightsaber, though it was clashed by Metal Sonic's Claws. Tails jumped back, but still he charged at Metal again with numerous slashes while Metal's mimic's Tails's action by clashing his attacks and his own. After minutes of clashing lightsabers and metallic claws, both sides were fighting evenly, with few succession of either of them getting cuts and burned bruises. Then a long clash of their weapons was bracing them each other, waiting for the one who pushes its opponents aside. Tails grinning his teeth and for while Metal was all but death glares was giving to tails. After the long clash, it was Metal Sonic's turn to jumped into Tails with his Claw X Barrage, damaging tails several throughout his body. Surprisingly, Tails had fast reflexes for which he sustained from the Claw Barrage, though he gained so much agonizing pain in the process.

With Metal Sonic continues to attack Tails savagely, Tails struggle to stand his ground up against his foe. There were slim chances that Tails damage Metal, and thanks to the lightsaber, it manages to deal true damage against Metal. Their duel was lasting an hour or two and Tails was getting tired, for while Metal Sonic was still hyped and yet well, we all know robots doesn't get tired, though Metal's energy power was running low due to the damages of Tails's lightsaber. With one quick motion, Metal blowned Tails far away by his repulsive cannon, thinking that he did not use it all in the entire fight yet it did still gives him some advantages for fighting Tails. Metal persued him from thhe where he was directed. He find him seconds later in a pile of the structure's wall.

As the smoke started to clear out, a red beam fired out of the smoke, directly to Metal Sonic, though he was unlucky the he got blasted from an unexpected attack. Metal fell to the floor, weakened and electrical sparks started to appear thoughout Metal's armor. As Metal struggled to stand up, he saw the smoke cleared out and reveals an unimaginable figure that Metal Sonic would've ever known that has been ever existed.

Metal Sonic take his time to examine this figure but one thing for sure he knows who's this figures that stands before him.

 **NIGHTMARE TAILS!**

Metal Sonic widened his eyes as he saw the personal Nightmare Tails in front of his eyes. Nightmare Tails or Nightmare for short was the one of the most feared enemies throughout history and from Metal Sonic data base, Nightmare Tails was not the only who feared most. He once believe of his existence though it was a mere legend or a myth. Just like the regular Tails, he has his mind,personality,attitude and his intelligence. For there was new to him to this form; Unlike Tails, the nightmare version

has many mythical powers and many of them was powerful and hard to control, he even has ability of magnificent strenght, which means he is strong as a Demon Lord. Despite from his horrible origines, his name was also mentioned in his appearance. The name nightmare was defined as horrible dreams, but this one had more aspects than a regular should have. His appearance was also changed; instead of his being yellow or orange, his fur was now dark red, his eyes are blood red as pure blood, some of the parts of his body scrambled, leaving his eternal organs mostly covered by metallic textures. In his orginal form he had two tails, now he only had one tail but this one sharp and pointy in its tip, his mouth was full of sharp teeth and his toungue was also metallic, but what Metal noticed mostly was his mechanical hand, also has the features as his own hands or claws.

With enough power, Metal Sonic stand up, readied his fighting stance as he was about to face his opponent with more power as he did before.

(NT is for Nightmare Tails)

NT: It seems that you have seen a ghost, Metal?

Metal Sonic: What have you become, Tails?

NT: If you dont seem quite remember yet, I am now Nightmare Tails

Metal Sonic: I've heard of you before, your powers are really unimaginable. But doesn't explain why you have become like this.

NT: Let me tell you something, Metal, those guys you were mentioning earlier knows a lot about me...but did they spoken something about what happened in Nightmare Night

Metal Sonic: 'Gasp', You...don't...mean that...

NT: Yes, if you heard the legends about what happen in Nightmare Night, then I suppose you know what has been occured in that event...or who has been involved in that time.

Metal Sonic: You were that fox...the fox...who has the ambition to destroy all...

NT: Yes, though it is halfly true, you see, I made a deal with Abyss, that he grants me eternal power to destroy my foes once and for all, though, you get a little sidetracked. I made that deal in order for me to destroy who take those innocents lives. I deal with him not just for conquering my enemies but to destroy those who are in the path of evil. But as time went onward, Abyss manage to figure my plot and threatens me to be killed, but the reaper didn't know that I harvest enough power to destroy him, and there I ended his life and also ended the order of the abyssal cult order.

Metal Sonic:...

Metal Sonic: I had no idea of your intentions, Tails, forgive me, that I didnt know your goals was to leading worlds to a bright future. Though still, I've never that a fox like could have this type of power.

NT: It's alright Metal, I forgive you but your actions against me were truly unacceptable.

Metals Sonic: I know, for there I must accept my judgement.

NT: 'Charging up his Demon Blade', You know, I hate to do this to you Metal.

Metal Sonic: I know...you hate this because I am the only you could trust and befriended...I understand all of this, Tails and I'n sorry. But before you slashed me with that thing, I'll tell you something.

NT: What is it?

Metal Sonic: That Diamond you've seen in the museum does not contain what you seek, though, I know were you can find it.

NT: Where?

Metal Sonic: Travel to the dimension of Equestria, for there lies the prize that you seek but be careful...your enemies will not give up easily.

NT: I already knew that, Metal...Goodbye.

With one final word, Tails slashed his one and only trusted friend in half leaving red, glowing line throughout his body and a few seconds later, Metal salutes his friend, closed his eyes and then...BOOM!. Metal was no longer.

After all the ended, Tails, who just changed back to his regular, phantom thief form, he looked away from the spot from where he slained Metal Sonic. Tails really liked Metal Sonic as a friend and in fact, he was the only friend/enemy he ever had to know his secret identity. And for over 30 years, he kept this secret concealed as long as he want to, and never let anyone got involved in his crusade. All of this scene occurred right now, reminded him a lot of his previous battles, but he shrugged the thought off and continued on what he was doing.

As he entered the room, the Roman Diamond was found in a glass case, which left unguarded for odd reasons. He approached it carefully with every steps he had taken, for making sure that there were no hidden lazer triggers and luckily, there was none. He at last make it to the treasure and lifted the glassed case carefully and puts on the ground with ease. Tails grabbed the jewel, and proceeded to his escape from the structure.

Outside

Chief Officer: What! He got you all with that!

Guard: Yes sir! It knocked us all out and we can barely move.

Chief: Blasted! I swear to the gods that I'll-

SMASH!

Chief: What!

From the horizon of the building, they saw someone broken through the glass window, and that someone was none other than the Night Phantom Thief himself escaping, along with his prized jewel. Tails saw every police was on the ground waiting for him ground, but he has trick up in his sleeves or rather in his cape. With one quick motion, he activated his hang glider from his cape, making him fly through the air. Even though he had two tails, he doesnt want to exposed his true capabilities like self flight and that would only exposed his true identity, because he was the only one known to have the ability to fly with his tails or even himself.

"Everyone get him!" The chief yelled as the whole police force when after the thief with cars and helicopters pursuing. The Phantom Thief looked behind him and saw that the whole police force and choppers were right behind his tail. He grinned at this, as he secretly lays out his latest trick. He had close his eyes for second, opens them again and from the look of Tails's eye (the left one whose wearing the monocle) turned blood red. As his skill were now active, he yelled, " **TAIMUBUREIKO!** ". In a flash, everthing went in slow motion and some are stopped in the process. Tails smiled at this as he closes his eyes and focuse in his energy. At this Chronospehere like scene, you could see that Tails's activate another ability called "Double Ganger Walk". In this he left the dummy of himself, who it is been chased by the police, for while the real one, ghost walked and fly out of the scene at normal speed and landed were he was concealed and unfoundable. And none of the police had no idea what just happened earlier on, or even that they were now the dummy of phantom thief left.

As Tails landed on a nearby alley, he smiled, "Looks like this trick was quite useful after all" he said as his monocle flashed in purplish light. "Hmmm, I guess I could end this phase now, that was fun!" He chuckled, snapped his fingers and then all of a sudden everything went back to normal and that all of it makes him laugh softly.

Tails saw the police were now chasing the dummy version of himself, he laugh at this and deactivated his ability, which that turns back to it's normal sky blue eye form. With no seen, he changed back to his regular form, that which no longer contains the Night Phantom Thief's attire. "I guess that heist went well after all, considering I've never done it using my abilities and spells, oh well, let's see if Metal Sonic was right about this diamond that I hold.

He lifted the Roman Diamond up in his hand and held it in the bright moonlight. When Tails hold the diamond in hands pacing it towards the moonlight, shadowing its form, he grunted as he found nothing inside the diamond itself, though it was contained by mystical energies which Tails happily noticed. 'Even though this was the wrong jewel, it still contains what I wanted' he thought.

After that, Tails went out in the alley, seeing nobody's around, he walk around in the streets, smiling while he playfully tossed around the diamond and also catching it repeatedly, over and over.

Minutes passed, he arrived at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza which were he usually hangs out a lot with his 'friends'. Once he entered the building, he was greeted by one of his latest, closest friend, Springtrap. The Withered Spring Bonnie saw him and called out his name, "Hi there, Tails mate, it's been awhile since our paths have crossed eh". Tails noticed Springtrap and walk towards his british friend. "Looks like your accent hasn't changed from the last we met". "God damn your right, this accent seems to be bother, but it doesn't get to annoying once you get used to it. "Same here as well Springtrap", he held out his hand and so did Springtrap, they shake hands, started out a conversation.

Springtrap: So, I see your out in your daily heists again.

Tails: You noticed huh, Oh well, like someone would say, "once a thief always a thief"

Springtrap: Hah, I get you from there, so...anything new happened?.

Tails: Well, besides from being chased from the cops, I destroyed Metal Sonic...

Springtrap: You What!? I thought he was your friend Tails.

Tails: Yes, he was but after I learned something from him, I knew he must removed. Though it is kinda sad to see him blown up, and after all he was once a foe but now, I looked up to him as a friend or even brother rather.

Springtrap: Geez, Tails, I always seen you two fight, but this thing is _way_ different. I'm sorry that you have to do the right thing, Tails. This must've been hard on you.

Tails: No need to apologize, Springtrap, besides there are greater problems that I must discuss with.

Springtrap: I see.

Tails: By the way Springtrap, do you know anything about a world called, Equestria

Springtrap: Hmmm, I think, I've heard of that before, let me see...ah, I know it was a world were ponies and mythical are dominated.

Tails: Wierd but interesting

Springtrap: Oh, before I forgot, it is also a magical place, so expect you should have your Magic Tricks ready, if you know what I mean.

Tails: I get it Springtrap (looks like I'm going to need my costume more than I thought, yet still, I would rather used that for a special occasion and besides since its a magical place, I expect that world to have a Tempestuous amounts of Magic, I better prepare myself).

Springtrap: Last thing Tails, you should be carefull for now on, remember not only your the most powerful around here and best illusionist, never let underestimate your opponents and even _HIM._

Tails: Thanks Springtrap, you know how to make the best advices ever.

Springtrap: Gee, no problem Tails, it was really quite pleasant to help people such as you, but now, I guess you better go now, its closing time.

Tails: R-right, well it was nice you again Springtrap, take care!.

Springtrap: Take care as well Tails!

As Tails went out of the building, he headed home and went for bed like a regular person would do. Before he could go to sleep, thoughts ran into him on what had happen earlier on. But now he had his mind on the task at hand and he will never give up until it is succeeded. After his fierce battle with Metal Sonic and destroying him too, Tails knows what to do and he vowed to himself that he must destroy the Artifact first before ' _they'_ get to it first and promised himself that he never yields in front of his enemies, and never again he will be controlled again. And by the Lord of Sigmar, he will do what its right for the greater future of all Worlds he had endure and he'll do whatever it takes to accomplish his mission, for the sake of his father's legacy.

-End

A spotlight appeared, showing Tails in front with his Phantom Thief attire

Tails: Well, I hope you enjoy this wonderful intro or first chapter about my first attempt, but all of you will enjoy all of my wondrous adventures throughout the story. And may yet, you may find out who am I referring to, better my mysterious past. Also you might be crazed up, why there are random characters from different worlds or series are helping me. But that all ends in this chapter for now. And remember don't miss the Illusion when you see it.

And all of that, See you next Illusion.


End file.
